Ben 10: Hero Generation
Ben 10: Hero Generation is a fan fiction series here. The series take place after Ultimate Alien. After a long time, Ben is always busy from his fame, and decides to "leave it out". Thanks to Jimmy Jones, he trasports a message to all the world by internet, saying that an alien captured him and sent him into an other galaxy.Here are the perfect words: "Our hero.Our biggest hero...is gone!Ben Tennyson, known by all fans as 'Ben 10, was captured today by one of his biggest enemies of him.Unfourtanetly, the enemy was too strong for our hero, and sent him to an other galaxy.We are all sorry that he will not return anymore..." Grabbed by anyone, the message shocked the world, but many people didn't believe.For stoping this, Ben decides to go to the college. Characters Ben Tennyson (Benjamin Kirby Tennyson) Ben Tennyson is the main character in the series.Now, more than ever Ben knows more about the watch.Ben recieves a new watch called Omitrix (similar to the watch in Cosmic Destruction).In the series he shows that is a real big hero.Ben cares more about Julie in the series.He always protect her.They kiss 10 times Kevin Levin (Kevinard Joseph Devin Ethan Levin) Now 18, Kevin cares more about his life, but not enough.As discovered by the team, Kevin goes to illegal races.He starts being faster and a little hilarous.Kevin is loved by all the girls of Alanoyde, which makes Gwen jealous.Kevin starts being a very strong teammate. Now, he is more friendly than ever (more with Gwen, than with the others).He has modified his car (a little, not much). Gwen Tennyson (Gwendolyn Katherine Tennyson) Gwen, now, is more powerful than ever.More beautiful and smarter than ever, Gwen becomes one of the most loved characters in the series.Wearing her blue pants, her cyan shirt and her ponytail retro look, Gwen is almost the same.Now, she cares more about Kevin.They go to 2 dances together, in one other too, but at the beggining, Gwen went with Cooper there and left him for going to Kevin after he met a girl called Xayla, his actually future girlfriend.Gwen has problems with her anodyte form. In the episode "We're back" she becomes a full anodyte, but gives her alien form to Jane and remains with her human form, but with all anodyte powers, including here flying like Sunny.Lying, Jane destroys her anodyte form and never tells her. Jane & Gwen become great friends. Julie Yamamoto (Julie Ann Toykjo Yamamoto) Julie, has powers.She actually joins Ben's team and she makes a friend relationship with Jimmy.She seems to be very powerful.She wants to become like Janelise,but she tells her to never copy her. Jimmy Taylor Jimmy, (short J.I., called by Jane "The RedEye") is a 17 years old boy, with red eyes and blonde hair.Je joins the team when they come to school.He is funny, sweet and shy.He has big powers (hypnotising, controlling weather, etc).Owns a flying skateboard and a normal black guitar.Is a none-famous singer.Jimmy's grandpa died because of too much powers inside his body.From then his father, believes that people die from powers and chases Jimmy with a machine that can make him normal.Jimmy is afraid of the machine and runs away from home and hides in different planets, but his father still chases him.Finally, he comes Earth, but still, someone tells his father he's there and he escapes to college, where meets the big team. Janelise Fourty Levin (read like and like ) Janelise's (spelled because is in an alien laguage) name means force.She is Kevin's sister and a full Levin. She owns her family powers and blue mana (the strongest mana in the Universe).Jane knows karate, boxing & dangerous martial arts.She is a master in playing games and using spades, knives, bombs, guns, and other basically based technology.Jane went at school at the age of 3.She first went in I.A.L.S (International Alien Languages School), where studied 50 different alien laguages.She finished I.A.L.S at the age of 6.Then she went in the U.S.S (Universal Science School), where she stayed 4 years.At the age of 10 she were at the CTBAS (Cryptonite Technology Based Alien School).At the age of 15, Jane planned to go to the UTHS (Universal Technology High School), studing technology.She didn't go because she was killed by a hipnotiser (Xxvier), and she died.Actuaally, she was sent to an other planet, far away from Earth.She passed there 6 long years, used by her to create the Oximar, a watch which would destroy Ben's Omnitrix.Jane created the watch perfectly, but in the end she accidentally razed in it acid, which caused problems.Without knowing this, she wore the watch.The watch entered in her body and technologised her brain.Jane loosed her feelings, becoming a very insenstive person.Jane's body changed, taking her back to the 17's years old time.That explains why she is younger than Kevin.Jane come Earth for revenge, but soon understood that the Omnitrix was destroyed, and joined Ben's team.Jane hates to be used in all the senses.She can read people's mind and see the future. Aliens & Watches In the series Ben uses a reproduced version of the Omnitrix, as requested by Asmuth.While, Jane uses the Oximar, a watch created for 6 years by her.The most powerful watch, is Jane's.It has in total 40.000 aliens.Here's a list of them *Clockwest *Azeropian *Zero Condition *Number 13 *Number 14 *Quatrail *Z=12 *Sadman *Sweat As confirmed by Jane, if the two watches unit together, will be created the Omirix, a watch which creates the alen Ultimate-Big Cosmos CDHH-5684, which is 19X bigger than Way Big.Jane at the begging wasn't sure, because she projected it for the real Omnitrix. Cars Ben owns his own old car, but he looses it, after Jane destroys it because Ben damages her car.Kevin has changed his car, not pretty much ; it's just the same but with new things in.Jane owns a 'fake' Porsche Spyder 918 Hybroid (it is fake because is an alien car, not produced in the Earth) which can transform in: * Ford FG Falcon XT *Hummer H2-1 *'Plane' Model MD-11 *Ford GT *Ferrari A1-GP *Ferrari Motocycle V4-163 *Skateboard Gallery 190363 161946753862064 107319025991504 389350 1392804 n.jpg|Julie long hair 65888 159277857449104 100001006730471 274359 4040644 n.jpg|Kevin Gwen Jane.jpg Jane's Echo Echo.jpg|Jane's Echo Echo Janelise.jpg|Janelise Janelise Watch (Look the hand).jpg|Jane Ultimate alien wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper Category:Series Category:Miniseries Category:Sequels